Matataku Hoshi no Shita de
Matataku Hoshi no Shita de (瞬く星の下で, Under the Twinkling Stars) is the second opening song of the anime, which is sung by the band Porno Graffitti. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly. Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 見渡す限りの荒野に　ひとり立っているんだ そりゃ身震いもするだろう 幼い少女が　夢に見ている 白馬の王子みたいなもの 僕らもどっかで　知らないうちに 期待してしまっていたのかも 不完全なこの世界を　誰かが 描き足してくれるなんてない 信じるという言葉を　君は子供っぽいと笑うかい？ 見渡す限りの荒野で　行き先を示すもの 胸に抱いて歩いてこう　世界が微笑む この場所がどこだろうと見上げれば瞬く星 その下で君を思えば　悪くない夜になる 冷たい胸に火が灯る |-| Rōmaji= Miwatasu kagiri no kōya ni hitori tatteirunda Sorya miburui mo surudarou Osanai shōjo ga yume ni miteiru Hakuba no ōji mitaina mono Bokura mo dokka de shiranai uchi ni Kitai shiteshimatteitano kamo Fukanzen na kono sekai wo dareka ga Kakikashite kureru nante nai Shinjiru toiu kotoba wo kimi wa kodomoppoi to warau kai? Miwatasu kagiri no kōya de yukisaki wo shimesu mono Mune ni daite aruitekō sekai ga hohoemu Kono basho ga doko darou to miagereba mabataku hoshi Sono shita de kimi wo omoeba warukunai yoru ni naru Tsumetai mune ni hi ga tomoru |-| English= In the wilderness, as far as the eye can see, stands a lone figure Surely he trembles as he stands A young girl dreams of a prince on a white horse Unwittingly, we also fall to such dreams of perfection No one will recreate This imperfect world for us Will you call me naive if I say that I still dream? In the wilderness, as far as the eye can see, shines a guiding light Hold it close as you go and the world will smile upon you If you're lost, consult the twinkling stars If I think of you while gazing at those stars, the night brightens And a warm fire lights in my heart Full Version Kanji= 見渡す限りの荒野に　ひとり立っているんだ そりゃ身震いもするだろう 幼い少女が　夢に見ている　白馬の王子みたいなもの 僕らもどっかで　知らないうちに　期待してしまっていたのかも 不完全なこの世界を　誰かが 描き足してくれるなんてない 信じるという言葉を　君は子供っぽいと笑うかい? 見渡す限りの荒野で　行く先を示すもの 胸に抱いて歩いてこう　世界がわずかに輝く 僕の手にある『運命』という名の分厚い本を眺めている なぜだろう　今は開く時じゃない　そこに何が書かれていても ろくでもない未来などは知りたくない それをいつか　愛す事も 人は真実か嘘かをことさら知ろうとするけど それは長い時の中　何度も入れ替わる 今日の涙は明日の笑顔になったらいいけど 白馬には自分が乗るほうがいい 大切な君の手をとりずっと高くまで行こう この場所がどこだろうと見上げれば瞬く星 その下で君を思えば　悪くない夜になる 不安を数えた指に温もりが灯る 信じるという言葉を　君は子供っぽいと笑うかい? 見渡す限りの荒野で　行く先を示すもの 胸に抱いて歩いてこう　世界がわずかに輝くRōmaji, kanji and English translation by Kirou. |-| Rōmaji= miwatasu kagiri no kouya ni　hitori tatteiru n da sorya miburui mo suru darou osanai shoujo ga　yume ni miteiru　hakuba no ouji mitai na mono bokura mo dokka de　shiranai uchi ni　kitai shite shimatteita no kamo fukanzen na kono sekai wo　dare ka ga kakitashite kureru nante nai shinjiru to iu kotoba wo　kimi ha kodomo ppoi to warau kai? miwatasu kagiri no kouya de　ikusaki wo shimesu mono mune ni daite aruitekou　sekai ga wazuka ni kagayaku boku no te ni aru “unmei” to iu na no buatsui hon wo nagameteiru naze darou　ima ha hiraku toki janai　soko ni nani ga kakareteite mo roku de mo nai mirai nado ha shiritakunai sore wo itsu ka　aizu koto mo hito ha shinjitsu ka uso ka wo koto sara shirou to suru kedo sore ha nagai toki no naka　nando mo irekawaru kyou no namida ha ashita no egao ni nattara ii kedo hakuba ni ha jibun ga noru hou ga ii taisetsu na kimi no te wo tori zutto takaku made ikou kono basho ga doko darou to miagereba matataku hoshi sono shita de kimi wo omoeba　warukunai yoru ni naru fuan wo kazoeta yubi ni nukumori ga tomoru shijiru to iu kotoba wo　kimi ha kodomo ppoi to warau kai? miwatasu kagiri no kouya de　ikusaki wo shimesu mono mune ni daite aruitekou　sekai ga wazuka ni kagayaku |-| English= In the wilderness, as far as the eye can see, stands a lone figure Surely he trembles as he stands A young girl dreams of things like a prince on a white horse We might not know it, but we too fall to such expectations somewhere No one will add to this imperfect world just for us Will you laugh, saying that I’m just like a child, if I say I still dream? By the wilderness, as far as the eye can see, something guides us to our goal Hold it close as you go, and the world will glow I always look up this thing in my hands called fate in the heavy books Why is it that now isn’t the time to open it up and discover what’s written there, I wonder? I don’t wanna see the imperfect future But that’s something we’ll love one day People have always been finding out what’s real and what’s not But along the long way, facts have also been switching with lies But it’s fine if today’s tears turn into tomorrow’s smiles Why don’t you just be the one to ride the white horse? I’ll take your precious hand, we’ll go to high places forever If you don’t know where you are, look up at the twinkling stars Under this sky, long as I think of you, the night brightens And the fingers where I counted my worries warm up Will you laugh, saying that I’m just like a child, if I say I still dream? By the wilderness, as far as the eye can see, something guides us to our goal Hold it close as you go, and the world will glow Video Full Version= |-| TV Version= References Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes